


Carousel

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Swimming Boys, carousel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: Disappointment befalls Rin, but Haru tries to make it up to him.





	Carousel

Two ruby eyes looking adoringly at the horses as the moved round the brightly lit carousel. Haru stood next to Rin, he was spell bound by the look that the red head had on his face. Rin looked like he’d seen something beautiful , like the water . . . except this wasn’t anything like water.

Rin reached into his pocket and looked down sadly, he’d known that he had no money on him, yet he still hoped. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
Haru followed him “Hey wait Rin!” 

“WHAT!” Rin stopped and turned to face Haru, still looking down. Hot tears fell down his cheeks. 

Haru stopped, he didn’t know what to do . . . he didn’t know how to handle people who showed so much emotion. He walked up to Rin and put a hand on his shoulder. “We can go on it next time, I promise.”

Rin pushed Haru away, he didn’t care anymore . . .

. . . . . . . 

A young man with ruby eyes looked at the carousel, with the same look of that snaggle toothed boy from years earlier. Haru took his hand and the handsome red head looked at his ebony haired boyfriend. 

“Do you want to go on?” Haru asked. He would never forget the disappointment in Rin’s face from when there were kids, he was determined to not let that happen today.  
Rin shook his head. “I can’t afford it.” Rin admitted.

Haru squeezed Rin’s hand tighter. “I’ll pay for us to go on together.” He said.

Rin beamed. “Really? . . . Are you sure? Haru . . . you really don-” 

His sentence was cut off by a kiss.

Haru led Rin to pay for the tokens as the ride stopped. The last round of people got off as Rin and Haru walked on. Rin pointed to the horse and carriage.

The music started and Rin cuddled into Haru. The lights and music were everything he dreamed they would be. Ruby eyes watched the horses and the lights as they moved round. Rin felt so safe in Haru’s embrace, for so long he had felt alone, but with Haru he couldn’t be happier.

Haru watched his boyfriend and the lights reflected in his eyes like light lights across the ocean, he could get lost staring into them.  
“Thank you Haru.” Rin said. Haru focused and looked properly at Rin.

Haru looked at him confused. “For what?” he asked, he didn’t know he’d done anything worth thanking.  
“For this.” He said gesturing to everything around them.

Haru simply shrugged and smiled, he was just happy that Rin was.

“I love you.” Rin said looking directly into Azure eyes.

“I love you too Rin.” Haru said.

After a long kiss the couple enjoyed the turning ride, under those lights everything felt perfect, a perfect evening with the man he loved most. 

The ride stopped and Rin begged to go on again, something which Haru was happy to do as long they went to swim at the beach afterwards.


End file.
